A comic book is a magazine that contains narrative artwork usually accompanied by dialog (e.g., word balloons). Normally, comic books are a series of panels explaining a portion of the over all story. Several panels could appear on the same page, and coupled with other pages, tell the story.
Comic books have been around for some time and are well known in the art. Traditional comic books appear in printed hard copy format. Many of these titles are highly coveted for their scarcity or other collectible reasons (e.g., misprints, subject matter, etc.). However, the traditional printed format has experienced considerable decline.
With the advent of electronic and digital media, demand has grown for alternate format comic books. Existing digital “readers” struggle to provide a mobile solution that integrates the look and feel of a traditional printed comic book. Unfortunately, much of the desire and nostalgia rests in the physical look and flow of the comic book which existing digital readers have difficulty replicating. Particularly, navigation through the digital comic book can be difficult.
These and other deficiencies have left comic book aficionados without an acceptable, mobile, hand-held, electronic comic book platform that retains both the highly sought after physical characteristics and flow of traditional printed comic books.